Happily Ever After
by GirlWithNoLife
Summary: Mr.Gold has spent years searching for his son only to have him waltz into town. However their reunion may be short lived when Baelfire's past come into play, especially when it's revealed that Bae is also Merlin from the Arthur legend. DISCONTINUED DUE TO THE SECOND SEASON'S JUMPING THE SHARK MOMENT.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: has spent years searching for his son only to have him waltz into town. However their reunion may be short lived when Baelfire's past come into play, especially when it's revealed that Bae is also Merlin! Now Baelfire must fight and overcome his past to defend the present and protect what is most precious to him. But can Baelfire truly forgive his father and overcome his sins as Merlin? Is there any chance for him and his family to get a 'Happily Ever After?'

Disclaimer: I own nothing! "Once Upon a Time" and all its characters are the property of ABC and the legend of Arthur belongs to… England? (Actually the story is public domain, isn't it?)

Notes: I do not know what the show plans to do with Bae or the rest of the story. This is just written for my personal enjoyment. However, I will try to keep it as close to the original style as possible. As for the Arthur legend; I'm making Merlin the son of _Rumpelstiltskin_ that alone should tell you how much I'm going to screw up the legend. Hopefully it won't be too bad. (PS: Don't expect it to be historically accurate.)

*8*

_"What are you doing?" Belle asked Rumpelstiltskin as the dark smoke flowed around them._

"_I'm bringing magic to this world." He replied, a strange lust in his eyes._

"_Why?"_

"_Because magic is power."_

*8*

What the two below didn't realize was that they were being watched. By not one, but two pairs of eyes that watched them with glee. One's were as lifeless, and cold as ice and the other's as mysterious and deep as the dark ocean that wrapped around the world.

"I told you that all we had to do was wait." She purred, her long dark hair dripping ice cold water over her pale shoulder. Next to her a woman, whom stood tall and proud, took a deep, soothing breath of the purple cloud that wrapped around him.

"It would appear that I was wrong to doubt you. _This once_." She said her voice like the first breath of winter. She turned and stated to strut away. "Now if you'll excuse me… I have some business to finish." Her companion giggled as she watched her.

"You humans can be so impatient." She said, her smile showing pearly whites. The woman looked back and returned the smile.

"Oh, I don't think so," she said darkly, the purple smoke suddenly turning black around her. "After all, I managed to wait over three thousand years." With that she walked off before vanishing in a fury of black raven feathers.

The remaining woman watched her leave before turning back to the two people who stood by _her_ well with and an evil grin.

"Believe me," she seethed to herself as she watched Mr. Gold. "I've waited _longer_."

*8*

_Baelfire could feel his heart pump with anticipation as he and his father walked through the woods. He didn't know whether or not this would truly work. And even if it did, what would happen to him and his father? After all, a world without magic seemed alien and he wasn't sure that everything would be alright. He was scared. However, Bae knew this was the only way he would he get his father back. If he didn't take this chance, then he would lose his father forever. _

_He would not let this happen. He would not lose his father. Even if it meant abandoning this world and everything he had ever known forever. Besides, the Blue Fairy was a force for good. She wouldn't send them anywhere dangerous, would she?_

_His determination managed to hide his own fear, but his father wasn't as confident._

"_Where are we going boy?" he heard him ask. "What kind of world is this we're going to? What kind of world is without magic?" _

_Bae knew his father was afraid. Even with his magic, Baelfire knew his father was a timid man, he always had been. Bae understood this, because most the time he was too. It was only the knowledge that he had his father's love that made him brave. Especially when he needed to brave the most. He knew in his heart that as long as he and his father were together, everything would turn out fine, no matter where they were._

_His jaw set firm, Baelfire held up the magic bean he had been playing with and turned to his father._

"_A better one." He licked his lips nervously then tossed the bean on the ground. For moment, nothing happened and Bae felt his heart fall slightly. However, before grief could even begin to stir, the bean began to glow and within second, a swirling green vortex appeared ready to swallow up the whole forest it seemed. _

"_By gods, boy!" Rumple cried as he grasped the back of his son's cloak. "It's like a tornado!" Baelfire agreed completely. The forest was shaking from the amount of power that radiated from the portal and Bae almost though that ground would break beneath them. He could feel the terror weld up inside at he stared at the wormhole. _

"This is too dangerous!"_ a part of him said. _"We'll be killed!"

_Bae thought about grabbing his father and running away, but another part of him spoke louder and clearer._

"If we turn back now, I'll lose papa forever."

_This voice made Baelfire braver. This was their only chance! His only chance to get back the sweet, gentle man that was being swallowed by dark magic and he knew it._

_So, despite his heart beating like a drum and his legs suddenly feeling like jelly, he made his voice strong._

"_We have to go through!" he called to his father. _

"_No, no! I don't think I can!" Rumple yelled. Despite his own fear, Baelfire gently grabbed his father's hand as he put on a brave face._

"_You must!" he yelled over the wind. "It's the only way!" He stepped towards the portal, but his father stopped him._

"_No, no! It's a trick!" he cried. "We'll be torn apart!" Baelfire could see the fear on Rumpelstiltskin's face, but this made only made Baelfire braver. Mainly because he had to be._

"_It's not! We'll be okay!" he called to try and reassure him, though he didn't know if he was talking to his father or himself. "I promise!" Just then, Bae felt the portal grab him and he started to fall._

"_Papa!" he cried out in fright. His father grabbed him and they both fell to the ground. They slid towards the vortex and Bae clutched his eyes shut as he clung to his father's arm. This was it. Soon they would be in a new, strange world. But at least they'd be together._

_Suddenly though he felt a slight jerk in the opposite direction. He opened his eyes and saw his father was climbing away from the portal, with him in tow._

"_What are you doing?" He cried out in dismay as he watched his father pull out his dagger and stabbed it in the ground, using it as an anchor. "We have to go through! It won't stay open for long! Come on! Let's go!"_

"_I can't! I can't!" Rumple called down. He had a firm grip on Bae, but also on the dagger. Or was it the dagger that had a grip on him?_

"_Papa, please!" Baelfire begged. "It's the only way we can be together!"_

"_No, Bae! I can't!" The frightened man called. Baelfire panicked. He wasn't afraid that his father would let him go. He knew he would never do that, however if Rumpelstiltskin didn't let go of that dagger, he would continue to morph into a monster and Bae couldn't bear that._

"_Papa, please!" he begged again._

"_I can't!" Bae could feel the panic rise in chest. _

"_You coward!" he yelled in desperation. "You promised! Don't break our deal!" _

_The last look his father gave him was the most heart breaking thing ever._

"_I have to." He said just barely loud enough for Baelfire to hear. Bae's eyes widen in shock and sadness as he did the last thing Bae would ever expect._

_He let go._

"_Papa!" Baelfire clawed at the ground, trying to stop himself from being separated from his father, but the magic that pulled at him was simply too strong. "Noo!"_

_Within he a single moment Baelfire was consumed by portal. From then on son was separated from father, both down their own paths._

_One deeper into darkness, and one into twilight._

*8*

_Years later, a tall man stomped up to a young woman, mixture of fear, fury, and despair all present in his eyes._

"_What have you done?" he demanded of her, his voice almost torn by grief._

"_I've taken what was rightfully mine!" the woman seethed, pure black hatred in her eyes. _

"_Do you have any idea what you've done?" the man yelled. "Morgana!"_

*8*

Zeph Spinner awoke with sudden start as hazel eyes shot open. He took a moment to breathe before resting an arm over his eyes.

"Goddammit…" he muttered to himself.

'_When will this end?'_ he wondered. Blinking wearily at the sun he managed to lift himself out of bed and walked over to his drawer and pulled out a black long sleeved shirt with dark forest green jeans that almost looked black. Afterwards he went to the bathroom brush his teeth.

As he looked himself in the mirror he realized that he should probably shave, but decided against it. After all, his daughter said it made him look rugged and mysterious. So instead he brushed his teeth and washed his face before pulling on a pair of socks and shoes and heading downstairs. On his way down he pulled on a long dark coat, not because it was cold or anything along those lines, far from it considering where he lived; he simply liked how it made him look. How he never passed out from heat stroke was a mystery to all.

Zeph lived in the city on the tropical island, Phuket with his fifteen year old daughter in an old apartment above a pawn/repair shop, which he ran by himself. It wasn't a very fancy living, but it was able to provide a humble living for Zeph and his daughter.

The store itself was a real eye catcher, with strange and mysterious artifacts that people would see in stories about magic and legends, but what really attracted customers was the handsome store owner and his lovely daughter.

Despite being well over forty, Zeph was still a handsome man with an air of mystery that always made the girls stare in wonder, despite (or in like) his long, messy dark hair that almost covered his hazel eyes. Not that he noticed though. To truthfully honest, when it came to the opposite sex he was very naïve in that department.

He was doing some inventory when a young lady with long hair came bounding down the stairs.

"Morin', Da!" she called. "Have you seen my school bag?"

Zeph grinned before producing a golden yellow bag from behind the counter.

"I remember telling you to keep your stuff up stairs." He said.

"Really? Are you sure you didn't imagine it?" The girl teased ran over.

"Pretty sure."

"Hun. Must have slipped my mind. You talk so much it's hard to keep track of everything."

"Well remember this; Next time, I sell the bag and dump your homework in the fire place." Zeph retorted as he handed it to her. The girl laughed.

"Nice try, daddy. But I highly doubt that anyone who shops here would be interested in a school bag."

"You'd be surprised." The father warned.

His daughter, Creirdyddlydd (pronounced kree-deeth-lith) was a young, fair fifteen year old maiden with long, dark, almost black hair that curled and framed moon pale skin and hazel green eyes. Her beauty seemed magical and her strong spirit seemed to only light these features.

Creir (pronounced Kree) rolled her eyes in amusement before shifting the bag to her hip.

"Meanwhile, it's only 6:45 and the shop doesn't open until ten. So come make me breakfast." She ordered playfully.

"Seventeen and you're still not capable of getting food on your own?"

"Last I checked I was forbidden from touching the stove."

"And last I checked you were able to get bowl and add cereal and milk," he teased. "And there's something that's been around since the 1960s called 'pop tarts' if you want something warm."

As much as he loved his daughter, Creir was a menace in the kitchen and so he was the one who did the cooking. He was fine with that though. After all he had submitted to the labors of a single parent long ago.

"So when are you coming home today?" Zeph asked as he handed her the traditional bacon and eggs.

"Right after school is done." Creir said immediately. "Don't worry I'll be back in time to help out." Zeph closed his eyes as he poured himself some tea.

"You know hun, the shop's not exactly exploding," he told her. "You could go out with your friends once in a while and hang out. I promise I won't drop dead." Creir laughed a little bit as she stirred her egg with a bacon slice.

"That's nice and all, but I'd rather just come home right away." She said. "Besides, if I'm not around to run the computer how can you auction stuff on e-bay?" Zeph sighed to himself.

For some reason that was alien to him, Creir liked to distance herself from everyone but her father. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing he supposed, however it worried Zeph because it reminded him far too much of his own father. In fact, Creir was a lot like his father before the curse had taken him (aside from the sarcastic attitude.). Sometimes that scared him because of what happened to him in the end.

"I think I'd live." He said as he sat across from her. She let out a long sigh as she sank in her seat.

"We've talked about this before dad," She said. "And if you don't mind, I'd rather talk about something else."

"Got a specific topic in mind?" At this she went quiet, making Zeph look up at her curiously. Her eyes were fixed on her plate as she played with her bacon piece.

"How about our _family_?" she finally asked. Zeph took a sharp breath.

"What do you mean?" he asked, calm. He knew that she was choosing her words carefully now. Zeph, for obvious reasons, never cared to talk about his past and never mentioned even the smallest detail unless directly asked, and even then the details were short.

"Well, you never talk about them. Kinda makes a girl suspicious." she said. Zeph slowly set his tea down before leaning forward to look her in the eye.

"Why this all the sudden?" he inquired.

"It's not sudden, I've always wondered," she told him. "I mean to this day, I don't know if I have any aunts, uncles, or cousins, estranged pets. I think I deserve to know at least a little about _our_ family. And you never even mention…mum." Zeph looked away and decided to focus on his tea as he spoke.

"What do you remember about her?" he asked, almost cautiously.

"I dunno…" Creir muttered, as if she were ashamed of herself for not remembering. "Blue eyes and cold hands, I guess." She looked up at him as she shifted in her seat. "C'mon, da. I'm _fifteen_, sixteen next month. I can handle _anything_ you tell me. Well, except sex. That subject is just taboo. Period!" Still, Zeph said nothing. "Seriously, what happened? And not just to her, to the rest of our family? Did a curse or something wipe them out?" He actually chuckled at this. She didn't know how right she was.

He knew that she deserved to know the truth, but he also knew that it was too soon. However, Zeph was also aware that she would not drop the subject until she got her answers.

"What do you want to know?" he said finally. Creir smiled widely at the aspects of finally getting some answers.

"Everything." He laughed.

"You don't have that long till school starts." He told her.

"Then how about we start the basics first?" she said with her charming grin that Zeph always gave into. "We'll build from there." He let out a sigh.

"Alright then," He let grip loosen on his cup as he fished around for the right words that were not exactly lies, but also did not reveal the whole truth. "I'm not sure about the details on your mother's side, but from what I can understand they were… separated."

"Oh? How?" Creir inquired with a frown.

"I don't know. As far as I know there were… 'complications.'" Zeph said the last part sadly and had to take a deep breath to keep his emotions under control. "Don't ask me for the details."

"Oh…" Creir looked away for a moment to process this information. "I see." She turned back to her father with a curious, yet somewhat hopeful expression. "And _your_ family?"

Zeph took his time in answering this question. What should he say? What _could_ he say here?

Creir frowned at him as he thought. It was a good minute or so before he finally spoke, and when he did his voice was short.

"I _had_ a father. Just a father. He… We were separated as well." he said. He looked away as he spoke. "Actually I can save us time and lop both his and your mother's story into one. They're basically the same." He took a sharp breath that somehow became twisted into an ironic laugh. "I loved them both. More than anything in the world and they _seemed_ to care about me just as much. But in the end, when I needed them most, they both abandoned me. _Us_ in the end. And honestly; as sad as it is, I don't think they ever regretted it. I don't ever expect to see either again. _Ever_."

Creir watched with slightly wet eyes as her father's face became twisted with hidden emotions.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. Zeph forced a light hearted laugh.

"Nothing to apologize for." He told her. "Life happens. And most the time, it doesn't end with a happy ending." Creir tilted her head at him.

"So you don't believe in 'Happily Ever After?'" she asked. With her father's light hearted personality, she seemed to find this surprising.

"Well, considering that one's story doesn't end until _they die_, no not really." Creir laughed at this.

"I guess you have a point." She said. Then her face became sympathetic. "Seriously though; I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories for you. I just… get a little curious sometimes." Zeph smiled at her before using a hand to ruffle her hair.

"Don't think about it too much, Creir. I don't. I stopped thinking about them a long ago. I'm more than content with my life."

And he meant it. As far Zeph was concerned, his life was just fine without his wife or his father.

Suddenly it was like a siren was screaming in his head. It was so loud that he almost tumbled out of his seat, but managed to regain himself before he did. His daughter on the other hand, wasn't as lucky. She let out a sudden scream as she fell off to the side, clutching her head in agony.

"Creir!" Zeph threw his seat back and swept his little girl in his arms.

This sound... it was the sound of magic calling. A sound he recognized all too well. But how was it able to sing so loud in a world were magic was but a dream? And where was it coming from?

Creir whimpered slightly.

Unlike him, Creir had no experience with magic before and thus could not protect herself when it rang. Knowing this, Zeph kissed her now feverish forehead and began to chant something in language unheard in this world. Creir stopped shivering and slowly drifted off into a soft slumber. Sighing in relief that she would be okay for now, he lifted her and carried her to her room, his mind racing like a horse.

There were only two people in this world that he knew of could have caused such a disturbance, and neither bode well for Zeph or his precious gem. He would have to make preparations quick if he hoped to stand a chance.

He took Creir upstairs to her room where he placed her in bed before returning downstairs. After he called the school to let them know she wasn't coming, he went to his store below. On his way down he waved his hand and everything in the shop began to transform in a swirl of magic until it was no longer a shop, but an alchemy lab with more magical trinkets than anyone thought a shop could hold.

Zeph walked over a fire place with a pouch of dust. There he tossed in a speck with a spell and green flames appeared, dancing in the darkness that surrounded.

"Show me the source of this magic." He demanded. The flame showed an image of a strange well and a purple cloud. There were two figures there, but Zeph couldn't make them out because of the smoke. He had a pretty good _guess_ who they were though.

"What have you done now, Morgana?" he muttered to himself. He waved a hand over the flame to try and get a closer look at the well, but something blocked his vision. He frowned slightly, but wasn't that surprised. If it really was who he thought it was, then it was obvious that they wouldn't let him see them.

He turned and waved his hand over his shoulder, making the flame die down. This was bad. This was very bad and he knew it. While he had dealt with this kind situation in the past, it was different this time. This time he had a daughter, whom knew nothing about magic, to protect. Along with more magic than ever was flying around. Who knew what that alone would do to the world?

There were three people in the world who knew about magic and could use it as well as understand it. And two of them cared nothing for this world in fact they love nothing more than to watch it fall into decay. Therefore it all fell on to Zeph's shoulders. Not only to protect this world from the dangers that would undoubtedly rise from this mysterious event, but to protect his child as well.

He let out an almost tired sigh.

'_It would seem that I have a lot of work to do.'_

8*8

When the purple smoke cleared, Belle stared up at Mr. Gold with wide, confused eyes.

"Why?" she managed to ask, pulling away from him slightly as she did. "Why do you need power?" Mr. Gold stared at his hand as he felt the magic surge inside of him.

"Everyone needs power, dearie." He said in a deep voice. Belle didn't understand. He did just say that he loved her, right? She hadn't misheard that, did she? Why would he need power if he really loved her?

"Do you really?" she asked, frowning slightly. "You said we were in a new world, right? Couldn't… Couldn't we start anew here? _Without _magic?" Mr. Gold was silent for a moment.

"Not yet." He said.

"Why?" she pressed. He looked at her with an expression that she had only seen once before.

"Because," he said, standing tall and proud, his cane tossed aside. "There's something I still need to do."

8*8

Elsewhere, the Queen smiled as she felt the magic fill her. Her curse may have been broken, but she was not finished. Not yet. She would destroy Snow White and Emma. The only question was who should she kill first?

"It's nice to have back, isn't it?" Regina stood and whipped around to face a strange woman who was staring intently at her.

"Who are you?" she demanded. The other woman held up her hand in a sign of piece.

"Someone who understands your need for _vengeance_." She said, coldly but gently still. She stepped forward as a smile graced her pale lips.

"My name," she said. "Is Morgana Le Fay."

*8*

Wow. For something that's nine pages long, nothing really exciting happened. Hopefully I can remedy that in the next chapter. This chapter was mainly just to kick things off since I have a horrible time with beginning stories. Also, sorry about the lack of Rumple, but in this story Baelfire (Merlin/Zeph) is the main character. But I promise that there will be more Rumple (and Rumpbelle) in future installments. (PS: If there someone you want me to pair Bae with, now would be the time to tell me.)

Also, you're probably wondering about Emma and the others. All I can say is that I promise that I will get them in as soon as I can.

I really want to become a writer someday, so if you have any tips on how I can improve and make the story more enjoyable, I'd really appreciate it.

So, please review if you wanna see what happens next!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: has spent years searching for his son only to have him waltz into town. However their reunion may be short lived when Baelfire's past come into play, especially when it's revealed that Bae is also Merlin!

Now Baelfire must fight and overcome his past to defend the present and protect his most precious gem. But can Baelfire truly forgive his father and overcome his sins as Merlin?

Disclaimer: I own nothing! "Once Upon a Time" and all its characters are the property of ABC and the legend of Arthur belongs to… England? (Actually the story is public domain, right?)

Notes: I do not know what the show plans to do with Bae or the rest of the story. This is just written for my personal enjoyment. However, I will try to keep it as close to the original as possible. As for the Arthur legend, I'm making Merlin the son of Rumpelstiltskin that alone should tell you how much I'm going to screw up the legend.

Special thanks to Anscombe and Miranda Aurelia for reviewing! I hope you both will continue to read this and enjoy it.

*8*

Eventually, Mr. Gold took Belle to a cabin he had hidden deep in the woods, so no one would disturb them. Once there, Belle decided to see if she could get some answers.

"So?" she said, as she sat on a red couch. "Are you going to ever explain what's going on?" Rumpelstiltskin, who stood with his back to her, seemed to take in a deep breath. He waved his hand and a fire started in the fire place to warm the place. He flexed his fingers as if he were getting used to the magic inside of him again.

"It's a long story." He said. His voice was a mixture between the way it used to sound when he was Rumpelstiltskin and when she had met him as Mr. Gold.

"I've got time." She pressed as she stood. She walked up to him and slowly reached out to touch his shoulder. At first he seemed to jump, but then he relaxed into the gentle touch.

"Tell me," she continued. "_Who_ are you looking for?" Mr. Gold frowned as he looked at her.

"I never said I was looking for some_one_." He said.

"No, but I know you." Belle's baby blues looked deep into brown that was turning gold from the magic. "When we were at the well, you had this look that I had only seen you wear once; and that was when you were talking about… your son." She felt him stiffen and Belle knew she had stepped onto _very_ sensitive territory. She would have to tread carefully. After all, despite her feelings for him she knew full and well that this man was dangerous. In a way, it was a part of his allure. "You never did tell me about him."

"I told you, there was nothing to tell." He said, his voice breaking slightly. "I lost him." Belle watched him as she remembered the first time she had asked about his son. Every time he spoke, or even thought about his, he had different expression. A sad, almost heart breaking expression.

"And now you're looking for him." She realized. She gripped his coat as she stared into his eyes. "Please; tell me what happened."

'_Please let me into your heart.'_ She silently begged. Rumpelstiltskin just stared at her.

*8*

Elsewhere in Storybrooke, August sat at a table with his father and Archie. After Emma had broken the curse, everyone in Storybrooke had regained their memories, including Geppetto and Jiminy. Even August, who was wood, was turned back into a man. Yet despite that August could not feel at ease.

For one, he was slightly worried about the fact that he, along with everyone else was still in Storybrooke when the curse was broken. He honestly thought that once the curse was broken, he would be sent to their world. So why were they still there?

"Is everything alright, Pinocchio?" August jumped slightly at the sound of his father's worried voice. After twenty-eight years, it was going to be a while before he got used to that name again.

"I guess I'm still in disbelief." He said. This wasn't exactly a lie. Honestly, he never thought Emma would believe. "There was a moment when I thought… When I thought this would never happen. Us being together like this again." Geppetto gave that kind, fatherly smile he always did as he hugged his son tightly.

"Me too." He said. August returned the hug. He was still shocked that he was able to hug this man again. Finally Geppetto pulled away. "But you came through in the end, like I knew you would."

August felt his heart drop slightly.

"But I didn't." he said. "I let you down and ran away." Archie, who had been watching the young man, leaned forward.

"But you came back." He said, softly. "You came back and tried to fix things."

"Only because I started to turn back to wood." August admitted. He stood and walked away from the two other men. "I abandoned Emma. And when I came back it was for my own selfish reasons." August could feel them staring at his back before his father gripped his shoulders.

"None of that matters now." He told him. He forced August to turn and look at him. "We are together now. _That's_ what matters now." August smiled slightly. But before he could say anything, the doorbell rang. Archie let out an awkward cough before standing.

"Um, I'll get that." He left the room and the two remaining men turned back to each other. Seeing that August was still down, Marco once again tried to cheer him up.

"Regret is not something you hold on to, my boy," he told him, gently, but firmly. "It something you overcome so can do better in the future." August was sure he believed this, but he felt slightly better. He smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Papa." He said.

This moment however was broken when Archie returned, Mother Superior in tow.

"Mother Superior…" he said, truthfully shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to," she said. "Pinocchio." August frowned.

"About what?" Mother Superior nodded to Geppetto, silently saying that she wanted to talk to his son alone. Geppetto, of course, hesitated. He looked up at his boy, seeing what he wanted. After a moment, August nodded, telling him it was alright. Geppetto took a breath.

"We will be in the other room." He told him. He gave August's shoulder a firm, reassuring squeeze before leaving the kitchen with Archie.

When they were alone, August shifted nervously.

"I suppose you're here to scold me for not looking out for Emma like I should have." He said, looking guiltily at his shoes.

"You were very selfish, yes." Mother Superior said firmly. "But that's not why I'm here."

"Oh?" she stepped forward and her eyes met his.

"Do you realized _why_ you were turned back into a man?" she asked.

"I assumed it was because the curse was broken." August said, confused.

"Even with the curse broken, your magic had run out here." She informed him. August caught on quickly.

"So what? Are you saying I got _more_ magic?" he asked. "How?" The blue fairy looked very serious now.

"It would seem that Rumpelstiltskin has brought magic to this world." She said. "That means _Regina's_ magic will have returned as well." The weight of that last sentence hit August like storm. He put a hand to his head as it began to whirl like a tornado.

Regina had magic. The Evil Queen, who was probably very mad at every one in Storybrooke had magic. This was bad. Very bad.

"If… if magic really has been brought into this world then… What about yours?" he asked finally. "Don't you have magic?"

"You know my magic is no match for the queen." She replied. "Especially in this world." August took a sharp breath through his teeth.

"Well then, why come to me? Shouldn't you be telling this to _Emma_? After all, isn't she the savior?"

"The curse is broken." The Blue Fairy informed him, confusing the man even more. "Emma's done her part. If we want to go back home, we're going to need more magic."

"Well, I don't have any. Not the way you need it." August frowned as he turned back to her.

"But you know someone who does." Now he stared at her as if she just gown two more heads.

"Who?" As he asked this though, he immediately knew. He looked away before looking back.

"He won't come." He told her. "He won't anywhere where there's magic." Mother Superior stepped forward, a firm look in her eye.

"He has to. He has to come, or we are going to be trapped forever."

*8*

Back Phuket, Zeph was quiet, but quick about making potions. He wasn't sure he would need them all, but in his experiences one could never be too careful. Also, potion making was like a rhythm to him and helped him think. At the moment, he was thinking about three thousand years ago.

"_Merlin!"_

*8*

"Merlin! If you're going to ignore me, at least pretend to listen!" a young man with hazel eyes chuckled to himself as he mixed his potions in his alchemy lab.

"What makes you think I'm not listening?" he asked, tossing a few herbs into a basin. A young, handsome man with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes frowned at the older man as he folded his arms, almost pouting.

"Call it a hunch." He scoffed.

"Now what I told you about going on hunches, Arthur?" Merlin grinned. "Also, there is a difference between concentrating and ignoring."

"Not if I'm not the one who you're concentrating on." Arthur rebutted.

"Would you rather I not concentrate and drop something?" as Merlin said 'drop' he let the potion he was holding slip a little. Arthur jumped, but luckily Merlin caught it before it hit anything. Merlin laughed at the other man's expense.

"Nice way to treat your king!" he scoffed, though he smiled too. He walked over to his mentor with an almost sad expression as he leaned on the table. "This is it. Tomorrow we ride to Camlann." Merlin was silent, but Arthur seemed to know he was listening. "Do you think we stand a chance?"

Merlin took in a deep breath.

"As much as we always did," He answered. "So not very much I'm afraid." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"You know, it's at times like this when you should _lie_." He said.

"That wouldn't do any good, you always see through me."

"Still like it if you _tried_." Merlin chuckled, but a bit of seriousness crept into his face.

"I cannot promise that we will win. Mordred has half of Camelot's army as well as his own. If we fight by strength alone, we will lose. If we use our heads however, we _might_ stand a chance." Arthur nodded, but was still not seem reassured. Seeing this, Merlin clamped his hand on Arthur's shoulder in an almost fatherly way. "What I can promise is that no matter what happens on the battlefield, I will stand with you till the end." Arthur smiled before returning the action.

"And I with you, Merlin."

*8*

Merlin was brought out of his memory when the phone suddenly rang. He blinked to regain himself, before looking at his watch.

12:00

A bit late for anyone to be calling. He waved his hand and his lab transformed back into his pawn store. He picked up the phone, knowing who it was before the other person said a word.

"Never thought I'd hear from you again, August."

"_Me nether."_ August said, sound slightly nervous. "_How… How are you and Creir doing?"_ Zeph frowned suspiciously.

"We're fine, for now." He said. "Judging from the fact that you're still here, you didn't finish your 'business?'"

"_Yes and no."_ Zeph heard August take a deep breath. _"Look, I know this is going to sound weird, but I need you to come to Stroybrooke."_

"Did something happen?"

"_You could say that."_ August replied. Zeph was quiet for a moment.

"I told you I can't go there, August." He said. "Not if there's magic."

"_Pretty soon you won't have a choice,"_ the other man responded. _"Magic has entered this world and it's looking for you! That means you and Creir are in danger!"_ Now Zeph was really suspicious.

"Why do you say that?" he questioned. Before August could answer, static started to interfere. Zeph looked out the storm window and saw a large storm brewing violently. To most people it looked like a normal tropical storm, however Zeph knew better.

"_Zeph…Bzzzt! Still… Bzzzt! there? Bzzt!"_ Cursing to himself, Zeph held the phone to his ear with his shoulder so he could grab his jacket and stuff his potions into them.

"I have time right now, August!" he said. "It seems that 'magic' has decided to pay us a visit sooner than I expected!"

"_What?"_ Instead of answering, Zeph hung up the phone and ran upstairs to Creir's room. He basically threw the door and rushed over to shake Creir awake.

*8*

"Creir! Creir! Wake up!" Creir moaned slightly as she opened her eyes. What happened? One moment she was having breakfast with her father, the next there was the blaring pressure in her head. Had she passed out?

"Dad?" she mumbled. "What…"

"No time!" Zeph told her as he pulled her out of bed. "We have to leave! _Now_!"

"What? Why-?" Before Creir could even get the question out, the roof was suddenly blown off the apartment entirely. Zeph immediately pulled her into his arms to shield her as she screamed. "_What the Fu_-"

Suddenly, over the harsh wind, Creir heard a strange, evil laugh. Shaking violently from shock Creir managed to look over her father's arms. Standing in the center, Creir saw a woman with long hair and dark eyes, grinning at the two.

"Well, well," she said, a large, almost flirtatious grin on her bright red lips. "So this is the famous Merlin. I must admit, I've heard a lot about you. Always wondered if you were real."

Creir frowned in confusion. Was she talking to her father? Zeph unwrapped his arms from the scared, shaking girl, and turned to face the 'guest.'

"'Real' is a debatable thing." He said. He stood tall, shielding his daughter from the woman. "I'm afraid though, you have me at a disadvantage. And since you've already invited yourself into my home, it's only right that you introduce yourself." The woman seemed to think for a moment.

"Very well," she said. "My name is Regina. And before you ask, I'm here for your heart."

'_What the hell?'_ Creir thought. What the hell was going on? Why had the roof of their house just blown off? Who was this woman? And what did she mean she wanted her father's heart?

Despite this woman's outright admittance of wanting to possibly kill him, Zeph remained calm.

"Sorry to disappoint you," he said. "But considering my hearts been crushed three times now, there's nothing for you to take."

"Trust me, I know the feeling." Regina said, grimly. Then before Creir could blink the woman raised her hands over her head and suddenly from the wind behind her thousands of sharp ice needles appeared and raced towards them. Creir screamed and Zeph used his coat as a sort of shield to protect them both. He then spun it and sent them flying back tenfold. Sadly, Regina blocked it with a wall of fire.

"Creir," Zeph whispered to the younger girl. "Go to the 'safe spot' and wait for me." Creir looked up at him with wide, frightened eyes.

"Are you insane? What about you?" she hissed. She was terrified. Her whole body was shaking like a Chihuahua. Her father always said that she had a strong spirit, but the truth was Creir was easily frightened. And right now she was practically paralyzed with fear.

Regina tried to take this moment to attack him with a fire ball, but he caught it easily.

"You're going to have to be more original than that if you hope to beat me, dearie." he said confidently to her. The Creir he said, "Don't worry. I got this covered." His eyes glowed a bright green and suddenly Regina was flipped into the sky before crashing into the street below.

"Go!" Zeph yelled. Finally Creir's terror got the best of her and she got up and ran. When she was out of sight, Zeph turned back to his opponent, eyes glowing like beacons.

*8*

Back in Storybrooke near the old well, the mysterious woman whom had spied on Rumpelstiltskin earlier before, leaned to look into it. She chanted a single word and the water began to rise till it was close enough for her to see her reflection. She chanted another word and Creir's frighten image appeared. The woman's features were hidden by the darkness, but her voice was clear as she clicked her tongue.

"When will you learn, Merlin?" she muttered as she stared at the child. "The more you love… The more you hurt."

*8*

After riding for many days and nights, King Arthur and his army finally reached the field of battle.

Their _final_ battle.

Below, Arthur could see a much larger army that was better equipped and better prepared.

His eyes fell upon on a man in dark, black armor, next to him was a figure with a long, flowing black cloak. Arthur knew too well who these two were, and this made his heart clench.

"Any last moment advice?" He asked his counselor. Merlin spoke without taking his eyes off of the cloaked figure.

"Because of his heritage, Mordred has magic like myself," he said. "Not much, nor as powerful, but enough to destroy you if given the chance." He finally turned away from the cloaked person to look Arthur in the eye. "_Do not_ give him that chance." Arthur let out a hollow laugh.

"Believe me," he said. "I don't plan on giving him any chances. Not anymore." A sad look crossed his eyes as he stared at the two below. Seeing this, Merlin looked into his eyes.

"Can you do this?" he asked. Arthur returned the look.

"Can _you_?" he asked. Merlin looked away as a sudden dark storm appeared in the air above them.

"We'll find out." He replied. The storm tried to rain down lightening, but Merlin created a shield that protected most the army. Sadly, a good chunk was zapped violently. It was this moment that the dark army below took their chance and charged.

Arthur took deep breath before pulling the magical sword of Excalibur from its sheath. The moment it was freed, it let off a bright, glowing light that seemed to inspire the men behind him.

"For Camelot!" the King cried before charging into battle for the last time.

*8*

Regina scoffed in disgust at herself as she rose herself from the ground. After twenty-eight years without magic, she was only starting to get used to it again. That wasn't taking into consideration that magic was very unpredictable in this world.

She wiped a trail of blood from her lip as she sent a venomous look towards the man who suddenly landed ten feet from her. She could not let herself underestimate this man. Not if the legends were true.

"Well," she said. "That was rude."

"Rude is as rude does." Merlin smirked. Regina decided immediately that she hated that smile. It was smile that imp would wear back in the Fairytale world. "However, I'm willing to reward politeness with politeness." While his voice was pleasant enough, his that glowed bright neon green, made him look like a demon. "Why do you have magic?"

Regina grinned.

"Let's just say, I inherited it from my mother!" she said. She threw her hands in the air and two balls of shadow were thrown at the wizard. Before they could hit him however, Merlin pulled out a small vial an threw it on the ground, creating a black cloud that swallowed the shadows than the mage. For a second, Regina thought he had fled, but then the cloud materialized behind her and Regina felt herself yanked into it. She was momentarily blinded before she felt a swift kick to her gut.

She was thrown out of the smoke and was suddenly sent skidding in the sands of a beach. Regina looked up in disgust as Merlin stepped out of the cloud, looking slightly cocky as he looked down at her.

"Nice try." he told her.

Yes. She defiantly decided to hate this man.

*8*

Okay, I've decided to try and make the following chapters longer. While these feel long while writing, I'm sure they feel pretty short to read.

I'm trying to do the same thing they do in Once Upon a Time where the switch between the fairytale world and Storybrooke, but if this confuses you guys too much, let me know and I'll fix it.

Well, review and tell me what you think so far. And if you have any pointers on how I can improve the story, please don't be shy in telling me.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: has spent years searching for his son only to have him waltz into town. However their reunion may be short lived when Baelfire's past come into play, especially when it's revealed that Bae is also Merlin!

Now Baelfire must fight and overcome his past to defend the present and protect his most precious gem. But can Baelfire truly forgive his father and overcome his sins as Merlin?

Disclaimer: I own nothing! "Once Upon a Time" and all its characters are the property of ABC and the legend of Arthur belongs to… England? (Actually the story is public domain, right?)

Notes: I do not know what the show plans to do with Bae or the rest of the story. This is just written for my personal enjoyment. However, I will try to keep it as close to the original as possible. As for the Arthur legend, I'm making Merlin the son of Rumpelstiltskin that alone should tell you how much I'm going to screw up the legend.

Special thanks to:

quoththeraven5, Anscombe, imagine808 (I'm going to try and get to that as soon as possible by the way), and Supernatural-Girl17

8*8

Creir panted heavily as she ran through the streets of the city. After her father had told her to run, Creir had taken off through the back door, not even bothering to grab a jacket on her way out. This was probably a bad idea since the wind that was blowing was like ice that cut against her skin.

Her vision was starting to blur as she ran, but she wasn't sure if it was because her mind was spinning so fast or it the pure terror that was rushing through her body was actually starting to blind her. Ether one would surprise her.

She suddenly tripped on a discarded beer bottle and fell the ground. Taking, short, but heavy breaths, Creir managed to scramble to her knees and huddle against a wall, her whole body trembling violently as she whimpered slightly.

What was going on? Who was that freak who had ripped off the roof of her house? What did she want with her father? Speaking of which, would he be alright?

Creir looked over her shoulder at the way she had run. He seemed to have everything under control when she left, but she was still scared. Very scared.

After all, Creir had no friends for she was very shy and she kept to herself mostly. And everyone that she had come to care for in the past always left her in the end. All she had was her _father_. If something happened, if he _died_… she would become dust.

She wanted to go back and try to help him, but her damned cowardly bones would not even let her move back in that direction.

'_I'm sure he'll be fine,'_ she tried to reason in a desperate attempt to make herself feel better about what she was doing. _'After all, he said would.'_

But she didn't even believe that.

She bit her lip rather harshly. Words could not describe the disgust she had for herself. She was a coward. A bloody, bloody coward who deserved to be hanged. She hated feeling this way, but what could she do?

After a while of sneaking through the city, Creir finally made it to the beach. From there she knew that it would not be long before she made it her family's "safe spot." With this knowledge, she felt a bit better, but not much. Looking both ways on the street, Creir suddenly noticed that there was a strange lack of people. She assumed though that this was because of the storm above.

'_Oh, god what if there a hurricane?'_ She sincerely hoped not. Not when she was out in the open like this. Taking a deep breath she started to across the empty street when suddenly there was a loud crash from behind. She screamed in fright and fell against a tree as a cold laughing filled her ears. She turned her head slightly and saw a woman with long blonde hair and cold eyes staring at her. She laughed and Creir cringed in fear.

Something about this woman… made her afraid. Deathly afraid. And yet something went off in her head saying that she knew this woman. But how?

The woman took a step forward and Creir jumped back, making the woman laugh again.

"You know you remind me of your father when I first met him." She said. Creir frowned slightly.

"R-really?" she had her eyes fixed on the woman, ready to run at a moment's notice. But somehow she knew that would be useless, especially if this woman was like the other. The best she could hope for was the she could distract this person and hope that someone would come and save her, as pathetic as it was.

The woman gave her an icy smile as she began to pace like tiger.

"He used to jump like a rabbit too," she said, her eyes almost glazed in a memory. "He would always _pretend_ he was brave, but I could always tell when he was scared." She looked so sad that Creir lowered her defenses for a moment.

That was mistake.

In the very next moment the woman had closed her icy hands around the girl's throat freezing it as she gasped for breath.

"You're not as good at faking it." She said.

Creir never felt so cold.

8*8

Rumpelstiltskin felt trapped in those blue eyes as they looked desperately at him, begging to be let in to his world. But how could he? How could her tell her that in the most crucial moment of his life he chosen his magic over his own flesh and blood? How could he say that he abandoned his own _son_?

He knew he had to tell her something though. He didn't want to, but if he didn't then there was a good chance that he might lose her again. And that was not something he was going to let happen.

Finally he grabbed her hand and kissed it in his own.

"Let's just say I made mistake dearie," was all he could say. "And now I hope to fix it. Though there's a chance that I might not be able to." He looked away, but he could feel her eyes on him still.

"Why?" she pressed. Rumpelstiltskin watched the flame, as hoping to see his boy in it.

"Because I abandoned him."

8*8

Zeph watched the woman warily as he walked around his opponent. This woman, this "Regina;" there was more to her than what met the eye. The mere fact that she had magic proved that. She said she inherited it from her mother and there were only two women whom he knew had magic this strong. That only proved that he needed to end this quickly.

"Sorry to do this," he said as he reached in to his pocket. "But you can't take too many chances in this world." He yanked out a potion and tossed it into the ocean. From it, a flood of water rose and Merlin threw it toward the queen, who tried to dodge it, but was unsuccessful. The water began to slice her flesh and clothing and would have cut off her head if not for the fact she had created a force field to blown the water away. Zeph could see that the woman was starting to get scared now that she knew Merlin was not playing around and was fully intent on killing her.

Once upon a time this man would have been merciful, but years of betrayal and loss made him cold to those who threaten him. Especially those with _magic_.

In her desperate state, she clawed her hand into the air sending a wave of sand at him, but Zeph used his power to part it down the middle. He then made another motion and the sand reformed into a giant spear. He threw it at her and even though she had made a shield to protect herself, she was still thrown back quite a ways.

Tired of prolonging this any further, Zeph did a swiping motion with his hand and Regina was thrown into the sea. There he used his magic to have the water drag her in deeper. He saw her struggle desperately against it, but he kept his face emotionless as he watched.

He didn't want this, but he had to. After all, this woman had attacked his home, attacked his child. He would _not_ let that happen a second time. He would not anyone take the only thing he had left in this world. Not again.

He watched the woman until she disappeared into the dark depth.

Satisfied that she would be "sleeping with the fishes" he turned and began walking down the beach to meet with his daughter. They had a lot to talk about after all.

8*8

Emma sat in Mary Margret's, no, _Snow White's_ kitchen as he held a mug of cider. After the curse had been broken, Emma and Henry met up with Snow and Charming and they had their emotional reunion. But now that it was over, Emma felt… strange. She wasn't unhappy or anything along those lines, she just felt… odd now.

She had spent so many years searching for her family, and now that she had found them she honestly didn't know how to act. She only thought about finding them, not what she would actually say.

Emma sighed to herself. Everyone else was asleep so she was alone, which was good for her. It gave her time to think and processes everything that had happened just in the past day. After all, a lot had happened.

Henry almost dying, the **dragon**, everyone getting their memories back, just everything.

Emma put her mug down and slid her head into her hands.

She hated to admit it, but she wanted to go back to the way things were a few days ago. At least everything had made sense, now she didn't know anything, or what she was going to do. Everything was just so… complicated.

"Can't sleep?" Emma looked up and saw Mary Margret smiling at her. Emma forced a smile.

"Yeah, well," she muttered as she sat up. "I'll be honest. I don't think I'll be sleeping for a long time." Snow White giggled.

"I understand," she said. She pulled up a seat and sat across from her. "A lot's happened."

"Tell me about it." Emma muttered. Snow gave a sympathetic smile as she reached across the counter to touch her hand, but Emma flinched instinctively. She regretted it immediately though when she saw the flash of hurt in the other woman's eyes.

Despite this however, Snow was not deterred. She hesitated, but reached out again and this time grabbed it, holding it motherly.

"How are you handling it?" she asked. Looking into her eyes, Emma no longer saw the timid Mary Margret whom she had met when she first came to town, but a strong, confident woman. It was like looking at a different person, and yet the same one.

"Well, if we had any alcohol I'd be completely wasted right now." She admitted, prompting a giggle from the other woman.

"I know a lot's happened," she said gently. "But I just want you to know that whatever happens your fa- James and I are here for you." Her grip tightened. "This time nobody's going anywhere."

Emma didn't know what to say to that. She always thought that once she found her family, she would feel a sense of fulfillment and belonging, but she didn't. While she felt warm and welcomed, she also felt scared and wanted to run, but she wouldn't. Not this time.

Instead Emma returned the gesture with her own hand.

"Thanks." She said. And she meant it. She truly did.

They were interrupted suddenly when they heard a knock at the door. The two women stared at each other, both frowning.

"Who could that be?" Snow asked.

"No idea." Emma replied. Then she pulled out her gun. After what she'd been through today, she wasn't taking any chances. Slowly, she edged to the door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Mother Superior. I need to talk to you both." Came the answer. Emma let out a breath she had been holding and opened the door. There, she saw Mother Superior and August.

"August!" she gasped. So much had happened that Emma didn't even think about him. "You're alright!"

"Yeah." He said. For some reason he looked distracted.

"Why are you here?" Snow asked the nun. Mother Superior looked very serious. Then again, Emma didn't expect anything else from a nun to be honest. Especially from someone named "Mother Superior." Her gaze was more focused on August who looked as if a weight was dropped on his head.

"Is everything alright?" she asked. He looked at her with tired eyes and sighed.

"No." Confused, Emma looked between him and the nun, wanting answers.

"We have a lot to do." The nun replied.

*8*

Zeph's mind rolled over all the options he could tell his daughter. Considering what had happened tonight, a lie didn't seem fair, or very possible considering that Creir was a smart girl. However Zeph really didn't want to tell her the truth ether. He didn't want to tell her about his past, about what he had done. The way things were going however, he wouldn't have a choice.

All the sudden Zeph felt a cold shiver run through his body and he went deathly cold.

'_Creir!'_ Chanting a hurried spell Zeph used his magic to teleport himself his child's side.

Once he was there however, he saw a sight no parent should ever see.

His little girl was lying unmoving in the sand, skin as pale as the moon light that illuminated his child's body.

"No." he whispered, his mind in shock. "No. _No, no, no_! Creir!" He ran to her and gathered her in his arms. Her body was a cold as ice, as if she had been frozen to death.

"Creir, please!" he begged, desperately pawing her face, as if that would somehow bring life back into her. However, this did nothing. Zeph's eyes began to well up with tears. "No… Creir! _Creir!_"

He kissed her forehead, but nothing happened. For this was not a curse. This was _death_. And death was not something that could be undone. Not in any world. He broke down crying as he clutched her body.

His heart shattered into ash and he felt his body would soon follow in his despair.

He should have protected her. He was her father; he should have taken better care of her!

There were no words to describe the pain and anguish he felt go through him. No words to describe this moment.

"There is nothing more painful and devastating than the death of your child." A voiced sounded from above him. "Or so they _say._ But I can think of something far more painful." Zeph looked up, pure hatred in his eyes.

_Morgana._

He would not forgive this. _Ever._

Wasting no time on words, Zeph called upon the storm above to send a lightning bolt so powerful, it destroyed over half of the beach upon where they stood. He knew it would not kill her however. They had fought long and hard in the past, and knew that she would not die from that.

"She was innocent!" he yelled, still holding his child. "She was innocent, damn it!" His anger called upon his magic, making the sea thrash and the wind turn violently. Around him, he could hear a dark laugh.

"_Vengeance cares not."_ The same voice whispered. He let out a cry of rage and the wind and sea both seemed to explode.

8*8

Back at the well in Storybrooke, the woman turned away from the well and the image of Merlin holding his daughter, vanished. Her face was still hidden in the darkness around her, but her voice sounded as cheerful as ever.

"You shouldn't be so surprised, Merlin." She said as she stepped into the moonlight. "After all you've been told, time and again;" She held her fist up to the sky. "All magic comes at a price." She opened her fist and in her hand shown a bright, glass bean.

8*8

It had taken Rumpelstiltskin some time, but he had managed to get Belle to bed. Alright, he used a spell to put her to sleep, but he needed some time alone to think and search. He paced for a few moments to calm himself, before turning to the flames in his fireplace. Some sorcerers used flame, water, crystal balls and most famously, mirrors to scry, but he didn't need any of those things. He was so powerful that he could see without those. He was simply using the flames as something to focus on. He used to do it with his spinning wheel sometimes, but he had it at the pawn shop and he didn't feel like going to get it.

He didn't usually need to focus on anything, but odd had happened he tried using his power earlier; something blocked his vision. That was no small feat, for back in the Fairytale world Rumpelstiltskin was one of (if not the) most powerful magic users. No one, not even the queen could block his vision. Yet when he had tried to search for his son, he couldn't see anything. Somehow it was blocked. The question was how?

His son didn't have magic so there was no way he could block his sight, and everyone that had magic in this world was in this town and didn't know about his son.

Well, except one.

Rumple took a deep breath. If that fairy dared to get in his way after all he'd done just to get here, he would not tolerate it! She was lucky he let her live after what she did.

'_She took you away, Bae.'_ He said to himself._ 'If it wasn't for her, none of this would have happened.'_

Just then he felt an explosion of magic darker than his. Frowning slightly he walked over to his window to see what was happening. There, his eyes darken at the sky above.

*8*

The storm Zeph had created ran rampant, but Zeph didn't care. His child was dead. He still couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe he would never hear her precious laugh, see her wonderful smile… He just couldn't believe it. His precious little gem was gone.

_No._

No. He would not accept this! He wouldn't!

Laying her down, he began chanting a spell. The words he spoke were dark and frightening, just by chanting them he feel his insides twist and turn. Even his voice had begun to change. The spell caused his bones and muscles to twist and turn and for a normal man, this pain would have been unbearable, life threatening even. Luckily for him, he was still numb from seeing his daughter's cold dead body.

The spell seemed to awaken something inside of Creir's body for flashes of light began to surge like electricity. Seeing that his magic was working Zeph began to chant faster. He could hear his bones and muscles crack inside his flesh and pain erupted like lava. Despite this, he continued.

*8*

"Like what?" Emma demanded as she looked between the nun and August. "What's going on now?" Before she got answer however the whole room shook violently, making everything that wasn't nailed down fall.

"The hell?" Emma yelled as she tried to steady herself. She ran outside to see what was going on and her eyes widen when, above her she saw a storm like none she'd seen before.

"Oh god!"

*8*

Rumpelstiltskin watched as the sky shake and rip as if it was being torn and in its pain it was releasing its fire to tear apart the world below in order to ease its torment.

Gold's frown deepen.

Someone was casting a forbidden spell. Not a dark spell, or bright spell, but a forbidden one.

Rumpelstiltskin vaguely wondered who would be casting such a spell as he created a shield to protect his cabin from it. His first thought drifted to the queen, but he knew her magic wouldn't have powerful enough for this. Not yet anyway. After all like his, her magic was still returning. But then who else could it be?

*8*

Emma stared at the sky as it ravaged angrily above.

"What the hell is happening now?" she yelled over the wind. Beside her, Emma heard Mother Superior gasped a wave of emotion on her face.

"It can't be…!" she breathed.

"What?" Emma demanded. "What the hell is going on?"

"Emma!" Emma turned and saw Henry and David run over to the door. "What's going on?"

"Henry! Stay inside!" she yelled to him. To make sure he did this, Mary Margret placed her hands on Henry's shoulders and hugged him as both stared, transfixed at the sky above. David stood protectively by both of them.

"What is that?" he demanded.

"Hell if I know _anything_ anymore!" Emma cried. Suddenly lightning struck very close to where she was standing and she, along with the mother were thrown back with a scream as lightening conducted in their bodies.

"Emma!" Henry and Snow yelled. David ran past them and to his daughter while August slipped out to help the nun. Once at his daughter's side, David swept her in his arms and ran inside the house.

"We need to get to the basement!" Emma barely heard him order everyone.

"That won't do any good!" Mother Superior yelled, surprisingly fine.

"Then what do we do?" he yelled back. Then Emma felt him shield her as the windows suddenly exploded.

8*8

The sky above cracked and raved, as if to say this was wrong. He shouldn't be doing this. The sea below erupted violently in agreement, but damn mother nature! What did she know? When she laid down her rules about the natural order, did she hold her child's body in her arms? He thought not.

Zeph clenched Creir's white shirt as the pain tried to stop him. He was basically barking the spell out now, but he didn't care.

Finally the light inside of Creir's body reacted and her bones began to glow with a bright blue light as something that resembled sand flowed out of her body. Once the sand element was gone, Zeph stopped chanting and fell forward slightly, stopping himself just before he collapsed on her. She was still unmoving, but Zeph wasn't finished yet.

He leaned close to her face. There he opened his mouth slightly and his magic began to flow into Creir.

When Creir finally took a breath Zeph shut his mouth, stopping the rest of his magic from flowing into her. He couldn't afford to give her too much.

Her pale eyes shot wide open as she began taking in every breath of life. She blinked around her confusion clear on her still pale face. Finally her eyes fell on her father who suddenly looked slightly older and worn.

"Dad?" she gasped. Zeph smiled in relief and used what little strength he had left to pull her into his arms.

"I'm sorry." He whispered over and over. "I'm so sorry." Above them, the storm was gone and sea had finally settled, but the clouds still remained. The only thing that was allowed to shine through the darkness of the sky was the moon. He watched it warily as it eclipse, as if to say,

"_You will regret this dearly, Merlin."_

*8*

Yikes! Two "deaths" in one chapter. Well, one sorta kinda came back! (That'll be explained, I promise.)

I guess I should apologize about the lack of epicness in the fight with Regina and Zeph, but I don't want throw too much epicness too earlier in the story.

Mr Gold: That and you're lazy.

GWNL: Hush you!

I'm really sorry! I promised a longer chapter, but it's only two paged longer than usual. ^^;

I know this is all confusing right now, but it'll all come together as the story goes on. For now, I'm always open to ways to improve my writings, so don't be shy (but don't be a troll ether.)

Anyway, review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: has spent years searching for his son only to have him waltz into town. However their reunion may be short lived when Baelfire's past come into play, especially when it's revealed that Bae is also Merlin!

Now Baelfire must fight and overcome his past to defend the present and protect his most precious gem. But can Baelfire truly forgive his father and overcome his sins as Merlin?

Disclaimer: I own nothing! "Once Upon a Time" and all its characters are the property of ABC and the legend of Arthur belongs to… England? (Actually the story is public domain, right?)

Notes: I do not know what the show plans to do with Bae or the rest of the story. This is just written for my personal enjoyment. However, I will try to keep it as close to the original as possible. As for the Arthur legend, I'm making Merlin the son of Rumpelstiltskin that alone should tell you how much I'm going to screw up the legend.

Also, since it was pointed out me, from now on, I will use different breaks for different time sections so here they are:

Start and End of chapter: )0)0)

Our world Present time: *8*

Fairytale world: (*&*)

Arthur's time: ^*^

Our world Flash back: *($)*

Dreams/visions: ^(*)^

**Special thanks to those who reviewed: **

Anscombe- Why say that?

The Nanny Is About- Thanks for pointing that out. I'll try and fix it when I have time.

)0)0)

_Magic has very specific rules in its laws, but it knew that when it came to living things with emotions it would have to be flexible on certain rules. However, when someone __**breaks**__ its rules, said person must and __will__ be punished. _

*8*

Everyone in the whole world was caught off guard when the storm appeared. It didn't look that different from any other storm, but somehow they just knew that there was something different about it. Despite the feeling of terror in their bones however, the people of earth simply shrugged it off as paranoia and continued what they were doing.

A young mother was talked on the phone nervously with her husband as it thrashed madly.

"I don't like this storm, Peter!" she said as she pulled a hot lasagna from the oven. "There's something not right about it!"

"_Honey, I'm sure you're over reacting."_ He husband tried to reassure her.

"No, I'm not!" she snapped. When would men learn that saying, 'You're over reacting' never calmed women down? "I think it might be a hurricane, or something."

"_It could just be a storm, dear."_

"No, it's more than that!" Honey sat on a stool as he placed a hand on her head. In the other room her children were watching television, but she knew that even they were worried, for even the baby was crying loudly over the Spongebob Squarepants theme. "Are you honestly telling me you don't get a weird feeling about all this?"

"_I think we're just worried because the storm appeared suddenly. I think we'll all be fine though."_

'_Wish I felt the same.'_ Honey thought.

"_Look I'll bzzt! Home in…bzzt!"_

"Peter?" Honey squeaked slightly as all the lights in the apartment started to flash on and off. "Peter! Can you hear me?"

*8*

Peter was driving home as he talked on his phone with his worried wife.

"Honey? Can you hear me?" he tried to yell over the static, but he did think she heard him. Suddenly his car gave a sudden jolt before coming to a still stop. "What the hell?"

For moment he was worried that he would be hit since he was in a middle of a busy highway, but then he realized that he wasn't the only one whom had stopped.

"What the hell?" he breathed. Frowning to himself, he climbed out of his car and saw many others doing the same as one car died after another died. Everyone was looking around, irritated and confused as all the cars in the road seemed to die.

'_What's going on?'_ Peter turned towards the city and saw that the lights were disappearing. Before he could question it however, an ear piercing scream filled the air. He glanced up and was forced to duck for cover as a plane started to fall from the skies towards the city.

*8*

Morgana smiled to herself as she watched planes and helicopters fall out of the sky on to the darken city below. She inhaled deeply as the sounds of panicked screams filled her ears.

"Well, well." She said into the air. "So you _can_ do it. Interesting."

*8*

Emma let out a long groan as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Emma!" Emma felt all the air knocked out of her as Henry tackled her in a hug.

"Oof! Easy, kiddo!" she gasped. She blinked her eyes and saw the relieved faces of Mary, David, and August all looking at her.

"Thank goodness!" David gasped.

"Are you alright?" Mary Margret asked as she fussed over her.

"Define alright." Emma groaned as she pushed the other woman's hand away slightly. Then she pushed Henry off her so she could breathe. Her whole body hurt like hell, but she was alive at least. "What happened?"

"You were hit by lightning." Mother Superior explained. "Luckily, I have my magic now, so I was able to heal you." Emma let out a sharp hiss of pain as she sat up.

"Yeah, well couldn't you have done a better job?" she asked. The nun shrugged.

"Sorry." She said a bit sheepishly. "I haven't used magic in twenty-eight years. I'm still getting used to it." Emma wanted to say something, but decided to let it go. Instead, she changed the subject as she remembered why she was struck by lightning.

"That storm," she said. "That wasn't natural, was it?" The nun shook her head sadly.

"No. No it was not." She said.

"Was it conjured?" Henry asked. The blue fairy looked at him.

"Not in the way you're thinking, but yes."

"What way do you mean then?" August pressed, frown at he stared at her. Everyone was staring at the Blue Fairy who looked sad and worried.

"That storm," she stated. "Was created because someone was using a _forbidden_ spell."

"What kind of spell?" Snow asked suspiciously. At this, Mother Superior hesitated.

"A spell that should _never_ be casted." She said, choosing her words carefully. Henry, along with the rest, frowned at her.

"So is it a curse?" he asked, slightly afraid. Emma saw Mary and David stiffen and she couldn't blame them. They were still dealing with one curse, now they had to deal with another? Mother Superior shook her head.

"No. It's _not_ a curse." She said firmly. "But it is **forbidden**. And whoever cast it will be punished. _Severely_."

^(*)^

_That night Creir's dreams were plagued with strange images visions that seemed to vanish as quickly as they appeared._

_The first was of a strange man staring at a mysterious dagger as a stranger man laughed._

"_Looks like you made a deal you didn't understand!" he croaked. The image was then pushed aside by another, this one showing a young boy talking to what seemed to be a magic blue fairy._

"_You must go to a world without magic." She said to the boy._

_The vision quickly fades to the same boy and his father as they are being sucked towards a green portal._

"_You coward! Don't break our deal!"_

"_I have to!"_

_Yet again the image changes, this time it's still the same boy, but he is with a woman with long, golden hair._

"_I feel you and I are bound." she said to him gently before yet again the dream switched to another woman with long hair._

"_Ohmigod." The girl breathed. She familiar to Creir, but before she could identify her the dream changed. This time Creir saw it was her father arguing with another man._

"_You chose your magic over your own son! You abandoned me!" he yelled. The next thing Creir knew she was watching her father hand her the same dagger she had seen in her first vision._

"_I want you to take this. If anything happens to me, I want you to kill him and___take_ his power." Creir didn't even get to process this scene before her mind was suddenly filled by a stone like monster with large, sharp fangs and blazing eyes. _

*8*

Creir awoke with a sharp start.

"What's wrong?" her father asked immediately. Creir took in a deep breath as she stared up at him. After last night her father had not left her side. Why, she wasn't entirely sure for everything from then was still fuzzy.

"Bad dream, I think." She said honestly as she sat up. She looked up and saw that they were at their 'safe spot,' which was deep inside a seaside cave. Personally, Creir never thought that a sea cave was all that safe, but her father always insisted otherwise.

'_Why are we here again?'_ Creir frowned as she tried to remember why she was not asleep in her nice warm bed. Then it all came to her in rush. The woman ripping the roof off her house, attacking her father, another woman attacking her…

She took a sharp, panicked breath at the memory and clutched her throat, frantically.

"Are you sure?" Zeph asked urgently as he looked into her eyes. Creir looked back, shaking slightly. She wanted to ask what happened the night before, but she was too afraid of the answers. She had thought for sure she was dead! So how was she here? She took a gulp as she looked away.

"Yes." She said. She looked back at her father. Because they were in a cave, there wasn't a lot of natural light but luckily Zeph had made a fire the night before. In the light that the fire threw Creir saw that her father looked exhausted and possibly ill. She always hid indoors, so naturally she was pale, but Zeph always had a bit of a tan. Now he looked like a ghost.

"I don't think it's _my_ health that you need to concern yourself with." She said with a frown. She shifted to her knees so she could look him over. She wanted to think it was because he was awake all night, but somehow she knew that wasn't the case. "Did you catch something, or did…" Creir stopped as her heart tightened. What if that Regina woman had hurt him, or worse poisoned him? Panic filling her, Creir grabbed her father's arms and stood.

"C'mon! We're taking you to the hospital!" she said quickly. Zeph grabbed her, to calm her.

"I'm fine." He told her firmly. "Sore and more than a bit drained, but fine nonetheless." Creir frowned, not quite believing him for some reason.

"Say that when you don't look terminally ill." She said. Zeph chuckled for some reason, before looking at her with almost sad eyes.

"Sit down, Creir. We need to talk." He said. Creir wanted to argue, knowing she wouldn't like what he was going to tell her, but the seriousness in her father's voice told her that she had to hear what he was going to tell her.

So, still staring at him suspiciously, she sat back down.

"What's wrong, daddy?" she asked. He took a deep breath.

"Everything." He said. Creir tilted her head. Maybe it was the light, but her dad looked tired as if all his years were finally taking their years on him. He looked away, as if he were ashamed of himself.

"I haven't been completely honest with you, Creir." She scowled.

"What do you mean?"

*8*

Zeph glanced up and saw his daughter frowning at him with confused eyes. He wasn't sure she wanted to hear what he had to say, but he had to say it. He just wished he knew what to say.

"I'm not like other people, Creir. And… nether are you." He saw her take a sharp breath as she scowled at him still.

"You're talking about last night, aren't you?" she asked. "The way you fought that woman."

"I'm talking about our whole lives," he said. "We… _I'm_ not from here. And I don't mean from Thailand. I mean from this world in general." Zeph watched Creir's confusion deepen as she watched him as if waiting for him to say, "Just kidding!"

"So… what?" she said, watching him carefully as she searched for a lie. "You're an _alien_?"

"In a way." He mumbled. Zeph leaned himself against a rock. Whatever wasn't throbbing in immense pain in his body was exhausted. He was surprised his body was able to stand this amount of pain. After all, a body could only take so much before it died. Perhaps it was the potions he took. "As I said, I'm not from this world. But if it makes you feel better, I _am_ human." Creir finally looked away.

"Right. You're from another world." Clearly she didn't want to believe him, but the events from last night were working against the logical part of her mind. "And um, what world do you think you're from?" Zeph raised an eyebrow at the 'think' part as if to say, "You're really going to take that attitude with your father? Even after what you saw last night?" But he let it slide. He had a lot to say and little energy to say with it.

"You remember those Grimm's Fairy Tales you read when you were little?" he asked.

"Yes…" Creir said slowly.

"I'm from where they originate." Now Creir clearly stopped believing him.

"So… You're from 'Fairytale' world?" she said, eye brow raised. Zeph shrugged.

"That's what everyone calls it." He said. Creir opened her mouth to say something, but Zeph cut her off. "That's not all however."

"There's more than, 'I'm from a fairytale world?'"

"Unfortunately. Do you remember what that woman called me last night?" Creir furrowed her brow in thought before her eyes widen.

"No way." She said. "Don't tell me that you also think you're Merlin! Merlin? Old wizard Merlin? _Arthur's_ Merlin?"

"The same. Though I wasn't as old as they say I was at the time." Creir pressed her hands to her head as she walked back and forth, trying to make sense of everything. As expected, the first thought she jumped to was that he was insane.

"Dad. You hit your head. You must have." She said firmly, wanting to hold on to what logic she had.

"How do you explain last night then?" he asked.

"Well it could have…" Creir stopped what she was about to say. Obviously the memory of dying the night before had too much of an impact to simply wave it off as a dream. "But there's no way. I mean, let's be real-"

Zeph decided to cut this short and pulled out a small vial of liquid. He poured it on his hand and chanted a spell. The flames jumped from the fire and in his palm. There arose the figure of a small dragon made of the fire. Creir was so startled that she fell back, hitting the wall of the cave as she did so.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed.

"This," Zeph said slowly. "Is manipulation of the elements. This, in a way, is magic."

"In a way?" Creir gasped eyes wide as she watched the flame dance in his hands. "Are you trying to tell me it's not magic?"

"Depends how you look at it. But there'll be time to explain it all later. There's one more thing you need to know."

"More? There's more than 'I'm the powerful Merlin from the Arthur legend and I'm also from _Fairytale land_?'" the girl exclaimed. "What more can there be?"

"You have magic as well." Zeph watched as Creir seemed to freeze.

Zeph hoped that this knowledge would not change her, but he knew that it was too late. He knew that his little girl would never be the same again. He just prayed that it would not be for the worst.

*8*

"Wait, wait, wait." Emma said her mind spinning. "A forbidden spell? And what do you mean, 'Whoever cast it be punished?'" The nun looked sad and sympathetic as she looked out a window.

"Magic cares not for things like 'good' and 'evil.' Only that someone price for whatever it is they do." She explained. "However, sometimes a price is too big for one person to pay. So, the magic will demand payment from the rest of the world as well. Like the curse that brought us all here."

"So how much will the 'world' have to pay?" August asked. The blue fairy looked at him, her face unreadable.

"I don't know." She told him. "But now, it is more important than ever that we find Zeph."

"Zeph?" Emma froze like ice and her heart stopped when she heard that name. Henry looked between the three of them.

"Who's Zeph?" he asked.

"And more importantly, why do we have to find him?" Snow jumped in, looking between the two. August stepped forward.

"Zeph Spinner is an old, dear friend. He took me in about eight years ago when I… ran into some trouble." He explained.

"Wait, wait." Emma interrupted, her heart suddenly beating faster. "Did… Did you say _Zeph Spinner_?" August stared intently at her.

"Yes." He said. "Why? You know him?" Emma thought for a moment.

"No." she lied slowly, her mind a thousand miles. "No, I haven't. Why do we need to find him?" This was when the Blue Fairy stepped in.

"Because he is the only person who knows how to use magic in this world." She explained. "Well, use it _properly_ anyway."

"Why would he know that?" Emma asked, her mind running like a snail at the moment. She scolded herself when she noticed how defensive she sounded. James seemed to figure it out right away.

"Because he has magic." He breathed, staring at the Blue Fairy. Emma looked from her father to August to the nun, mouth agape the whole time.

"_What?"_

*8*

Creir thought a rock had just fell off the ceiling and hit her head. She would have preferred that to the weight of the world which was currently crushing her.

"I… I have magic?" she finally breathed. "Me?" Her father nodded, but seemed to regret the action as he laid his head against the rock.

"I have magic? I'm freakin' witch with magical powers and you never thought to tell me?" Creir jumped up, fists clenched in anger as she whipped towards her father. "Are you serious? I've been walking around this world, scared that I'm going to be jumped at any moment by some thug and as it turns out I can blast them?" Whatever worry and fear she had, had been replaced with a strange feeling of anger and excitement. "I mean, come on! Could you imagine what I could have done with my powers? I could have! Have stopped wars! Feed all the starving children in the world! Cured Cancer! Hell! I could have found that Kony 2012 guy!"

"That is exactly why I didn't tell you!" Zeph suddenly reached out and grabbed Creir, yanking her down to eye level. "Listen to me, Creir! I know you're excited about the aspect of having magic, but you don't understand!" he hissed. "Magic is _evil_! It corrupts good, honest people and turns them into **monsters**." Creir could only stare as her father's voice became twisted with despair and rage. It was almost frightening, especially with the state he was in. "And even if you somehow managed to fight its corruption, it will still claim everything you care for, everything you love! That's what happened to me." Zeph's voice started to crack as he stared intently at her. "I lost everything. My father, the woman I loved, my friends, my ward, your mother, everything! And all I could do was watch as magic took them from me. I didn't want you to go through the same thing."

Creir looked away, her new excitement now replaced with a fresh feeling of terror. One could say that her father was over reacting because he was exhausted, but she knew him better than that. She knew that he wouldn't be acting this way unless there was something truly dangerous inside of her. She turned back to him.

"What… What do I do then?" she asked, her eyes wide with fear. "Just… just ignore and forget about it?"

'_Like that's even possible.'_ Now that that she knew that she had something like a parasite inside of her, no way in hell could she forget about it.

"No." Zeph said bitterly. "That's not an option any more. Unfortunately."

"Why not?"

"Because…" he trailed off, as looking for the right words. "Because my time as '_Merlin_' has caught up to me. And as much as I hate to admit it, you're going to have to use magic in order to protect yourself."

"You just said magic was evil! Now you want me to use it?" Creir gasped, breaths coming heavily. "Isn't that a bit _hypocritical_?"

Zeph rolled his eyes slightly, but remained calm.

"I want you to be able to protect yourself." he said. "Think about it; would you go into a sword fight without knowing how to use a sword?"

"To be perfectly honest I think I'd ether run away or bring a _gun_." Creir muttered. Zeph laughed lightly and somehow that made her feel a little better.

"I know this is a lot to take in."

"Ya think?" The man gave the girl a wry smile, but continued.

"But I'll be with you every step of the way." He assured her.

"Promise?"

"Promise." He pulled her into his a parental embrace and she buried her face into his shirt as she heard him whisper, "No matter what happens I'll _always_ be with you."

She was slightly confused by this, but she felt comfort all the same.

*8*

Morgana walked along the beach slowly, admiring the chaos that had been caused that night. She stopped only when a dark figure emerged from the water.

"Have a nice swim?" she teased. Regina glared at her as she pulled some seaweed from her hair.

"Funny." She sneered. "I'll admit I wasn't expecting the 'good guy' to try and drown me right away."

"The rules are different in this world, your _majesty_." She said 'majesty' in a teasing making Regina glower at her more. She strutted up to the other woman and leaned close for eye contact. "There isn't any 'good' or 'evil' in this world. There is only the one who holds the battle field in the end. And that's what Merlin and I've learned to do over the years." She pulled away and started to walk away. "This is a whole new of rules, Queen. Best kick up your game or you really will be sleeping with the fishes next time." She stopped to look back for a moment.

*8*

Regina hated to admit it, but the sorceress was right. If she fought Merlin again, she really would be killed if she didn't come up with some sort of strategy. Morgana stopped suddenly and looked at her with a sly grin.

"You did play your part well, however." She said to her. Regina hated the look she gave her. That was _her_ look. That cold, glint of dark amusement, belonged to Regina and Regina alone. She did not trust this woman however Morgana had been right; she had no one else to trust.

*($)*

"Morgana?" Regina had frowned with justified suspicion as she looked the woman over. She had barely paid attention to the history of this world, but even she knew the name of Morgana. "You think you're Morgana Le Fay?" Morgana grinned before holding out her hand and producing a small fire.

"I _know_ who I am." She said firmly. "Unlike you it seems." Regina stared at the flame before looking firmly into her eyes.

"Why are you here?" she demanded. Morgana closed her hand, extinguishing the flame.

"As I said, I understand your need for vengeance." She said. "I've come to help you."

"Why?" Regina demanded yet again, becoming impatient with every passing moment. Morgana leaned closed.

"Because," she said. "By helping you get your vengeance, I get mine as well." With a confident smirk, Morgana walked over to Henry's mirror.

"Mirror, mirror, on the _wall_," she tossed Regina a taunting grin, who responded with a sneer. "At my command you will show me all!"

She waved her hand over the mirror and the surface rippled like water before revealing a young, admittedly handsome, man.

"This," Morgana said. "_Is Merlin_. Surely you've heard of him, yes?"

"Maybe," Regina said tightly. "What he have to do with me?"

"Everything!" Morgana waved her hand and the image vanished as she turned to the Queen. "Merlin is the most powerful_ sorcerer_ in this world! Control him, and you can control the world." Regina folded her arm as she let out a slight laugh.

"Really?" she said, obviously not believing the woman. "The world? Assuming that this is true, then why haven't you tried to take hold of him?"

"Because Merlin is… _difficult_." She answered. "Just like every other man in this world. However, you have a 'special' talent that will let you take hold of him." She made a motion across her heart to evaluate. Regina frowned, still suspicious, but intrigued.

"You want me rip out Merlin's heart?" she confirmed, tilting her head. "Merlin?"

"That's the idea."

"Why?"

"I already told you," Morgana began to circle Regina like a snake, ready to strike at any moment. "I want his power. But if he simply dies that power will vanish. And that would be such a waste." Regina thought for a moment as she stared the woman in the eye. When she first came to this world, she remembered reading about this woman. A cold, wicked temptress that tried to bring the downfall of Camelot. She wasn't sure why, but when she read of the woman she felt as if they were the same and now, looking at her in all her dark beauty she saw she was right. That made her even more wary though.

"Let's _assume_ that for one moment I believe everything you're saying," she said after a pause. "Why would I want to work with you?" She scowled deeply when Morgana laughed.

"Because, _my queen_! You have no one else!" She leaned in close. "Think about it; you cursed everyone in this town, destroyed their world. Even your old allies will be against you." Regina said nothing. "There was **one** who would stand with you, but you sent him to prison." The Queen stiffened at the mention of Sydney, but still said nothing. Morgana continued. "And oh yes… There's the slight issue of angering Rumpelstiltskin by locking up his lady love and making him think she was dead."

That did it.

"How do you know that?" she demanded. Morgana waved her off.

"I have ways." She said before looking at Regina with cold intent. "You were counting on your little trump card to get Rumple to help you, but news flash; someone stole your card and returned it to its rightful owner, so if you turn down my offer of… partnership, you're screwed." Regina glared at her. She wasn't wrong. She knew Rumpelstiltskin's power and his reach. Back in the Fairytale realm, he never had any real conflict with her so he let her do as she would, but now. Now she had angered him. And this time she had no trump card, or shield. If he joined Snow White and Emma, she was defiantly doomed.

Morgana wasn't finished.

"However," she continued. "If you can somehow get Merlin's power, not only can you get your revenge and your son, but you can do what no else in this world, or your world can do."

Intrigued, Regina tilted her head in curiosity.

"What?"

The sorceress leaned in close and whispered in Regina's ear.

"Bring back the dead."

)0)0)

Just for the record, I'm did NOT get the idea of all the power going out from 'Revolution(2012)'. I was actually planning on doing that long before I saw the trailer (though the first scene was inspired by it). Why? Keep reading and find out.

Sorry, there's been less of Rumple and Belle, but I'll try to make up for that.

You didn't really think I'd kill Regina this early in the story, did you? XD Apparently not, since no one commented on it. Well, Creir knows about her power now. Will she take after her grandfather now that she knows? How will everyone get along without electricity? Review and find out!


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: has spent years searching for his son only to have him waltz into town. However their reunion may be short lived when Baelfire's past come into play, especially when it's revealed that Bae is also Merlin!

Now Baelfire must fight and overcome his past to defend the present and protect his most precious gem. But can Baelfire truly forgive his father and overcome his sins as Merlin?

Disclaimer: I own nothing! "Once Upon a Time" and all its characters are the property of ABC and the legend of Arthur belongs to… England? (Actually the story is public domain, right?)

Notes: I do not know what the show plans to do with Bae or the rest of the story. This is just written for my personal enjoyment. However, I will try to keep it as close to the original as possible. As for the Arthur legend, I'm making Merlin the son of Rumpelstiltskin that alone should tell you how much I'm going to screw up the legend.

Also, since it was pointed out me, from now on, I will use different breaks for different time sections so here they are:

Start and End of chapter: )0)0)

Our world Present time: *8*

Fairytale world: (*&*)

Arthur's time: ^*^

Our world Flash back: *($)*

Dreams/visions: ^(*)^

**Special thanks to those who reviewed: **

The Nanny Is About- Glad to hear it! ^_^

quoththeraven5- He will eventually.

)0)0)

*8*

At his cabin, Rumpelstiltskin was still staring at the fire when the sun broke through the clouds. All night he had been scrying for his child and he would continue to do so until he found him. Or that was the plan, however after hours of seeing nothing he was about to give up into frustration. He could not understand. He had his powers back; he should be able to see him. So why?

'_There's always the possibility that he's…'_

'_No!'_ Rumple would NOT let his mind go there. Not after all he's gone through just to get here. He knew that years had passed since that day. God, he knew. After all, he counted them. Just as he counted from the day he lost…

Rumpelstiltskin visibly flinched and almost interrupted his scrying. Luckily no one was there to see him.

Even after all this time, the memories of his wife still hurt. It been so many years, yet he remembered everything about her. Her laugh, her smile, her bright eyes that stared into the depths of his heart… everything.

"_We have to get out of here, Rumple! We have to leave! Now!"_

"_I'll wait for you until you return."_

"_Don't give me that! You ran because you are a coward! And because of that you will died a thousand times and more!"_

'_Stop it.'_ He told himself. _'It's over. You have Belle now. You can't of… Focus on Bae. You have to find Bae. You have to.'_

This strengthened his determination and his eyes flashed brightly as his vision broke through whatever was blocking it. Now he was seeing a young, exhausted man whom was struggling to stay awake as he watched over a young, but very beautiful girl. Rumple could have cried.

"Bae…" he whispered.

*8*

Emma felt as if she were standing in a room full of strangers. Even she had known these people for a while now, she felt as if she were meeting them for the first time.

She watched as they all talked among themselves as if they had not seen each other in years. They all seemed so different and strong now. Emma just wished she felt the same, but since she heard Zeph's name, she couldn't help but feel twitchy.

After she had woken up, they all gone to conference hall where everyone in town seemed to have gathered. Emma vaguely wondered if the nun or August had assembled them, but then she found she didn't really care.

Her eyes drifted over to Henry who was talking excitedly with Archie.

'_Zeph.'_

It couldn't be the same man. It just couldn't. There was just **no** way. The world wasn't _that_ small. Or at least she hoped not.

"Everyone, please settle down!" she heard Mother Superior call. "We have much to discuss."

"What's going on?" a nervous Ashley asked as she held her child close, trying to calm it. Grumpy stomped forward and glared well, "grumpily" around at Mother Superior.

"I thought that the curse was broken! If that's the case, why are we still here?" he demanded. A roar of voices erupted, all asking the same thing.

"Everyone, please!" Mother Superior said in a commanding voice. Though her tone wasn't threatening, or booming, it managed to quiet everyone in the room. "I understand how you are all feeling, but we must all remain calm."

"Then tell us why we're still here!" Granny demanded at Red's side. Mother Superior chose her words carefully.

"The curse itself is broken," she explained. "But we can't go back to our world."

"Why?" Fredrick demanded, holding Kathryn as if he was afraid to let her go.

"Because our world is gone." An eruption of mutters exploded throughout the room.

"What do you mean or world is gone?" Mary Margret asked, her voice strong, but cracking with confusion. The blue fairy took a deep breath of air.

"When the curse brought us here, it destroyed our world. So even though we all know who we are now, we can't go back because there's nowhere to go back to." A deathly silence fell over the people as they looked at each other sadly. Some even broke in to tears.

"But what about Zeph?" Henry asked hopefully. Everyone turned to him. "You said he could help."

They turned back to the fairy, a look of hope in their desperate eyes. The mother nodded.

"Yes," she said. "There is one who can restore our world."

"Where is he then?" Grumpy demanded. "Or do we have to wait another 28 years?" Emma took slight offence to that but held her tongue. It wasn't her fault she didn't know about the curse! No one in this world would believe in that stuff in this day and age.

Instead of answering, Mother Superior turned to August. Everyone follow in suit. Under everyone's gaze, August shifted.

"He's… He's in Phuket right now." He said. "I called him, but we were cut off."

"So what do we do?" Ruby asked. There was a silence before August spoke again.

"I'll find him." He said. "I know him and where he is." He looked around intently at the people. "He'll help us. I know he will! He's a **good** man." Emma found her lips moving before she could stop them.

"I'll go to." Everyone looked at her in surprise. "I'm a bounty hunter, I know how to find people." Oh, god what was Emma saying? "We'll find Zeph, bring him here, he'll wave a magic wand or whatever, and you'll all be back home before you know it."

Mary Margret looked at her worriedly.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Emma nodded slowly.

'_No!'_

"Yeah." She said, sounding like all the wind in her gut was knocked out of her. "Yeah, I'm sure."

'_No! No, I'm not.'_

*8*

After their little talk in the cave, Creir and Zeph decided to leave the cave and make their plan.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to a hospital?" Creir asked worriedly as her father struggled to stand on his own.

"It won't do any good." Zeph sat himself on a rock and pulled out a strange looking vial. He uncorked it and drank it. His face twisted in disgust, but Creir noticed the color return to his face. "Ugh! Lesson number one; when made right potions can be your life savior."

"And if made wrong?"

"Your death." Creir rubbed her arms nervously before running up behind him as he started to walk down the beach.

"So… you use them a lot?" she asked. She was still having trouble wrapping her mind around the fact that her father had magic.

"Whenever I can." Zeph looked stiff still, but he was at least able to stand now. "They're simple, and won't have as big of throw back as magic, unless made wrong."

"You're going to teach me, right?" Creir asked. "How to make them properly?" Despite the fear she had of her new found power, Creir was still very anxious to learn how to use it.

"In time," he replied. "But for now, let's just get back to the house and pack."

"Pack?" Creir inquired. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but here sounds good." Zeph said distractedly. Creir looked away as she nervously started to play with her fingers. Honestly, she was edgy about going back home after last night, but after last night she would be damned before she left her father's side again anytime soon.

*8*

The moment the two saw the town, they knew something was wrong. A blind man would be able to tell for the usual sounds of the city were gone and replaced with the panicked talks of the people, who were all gathered in the streets. What really caught Creir's attention though were the planes and helicopters engraved into the buildings.

"Dad… How big was your fight last night?" she asked. In the distance Creir could see large fires in the distance.

'_And how did I miss it?'_ Zeph looked around with a suspicious scowl.

"Not this big." He said as he walked over to a group of people.

"What happened here?" he asked one of the men.

"No one knows!" he replied gruffly. "All the power just shut off! Lights, cars, planes!" He motioned to the fire area. "You name it!"

"Are you serious?" Creir asked, stunned.

"Do I look like I'm joking, Missy? Not even the damned cell phones work!" Creir didn't believe him, so she pulled out her cell and saw that it was indeed dead.

"Well, there are a thousand young men and women who are screaming in agony." she muttered low enough so no one could hear. Zeph stepped forward.

"Did any unusual happen before the power went out?"

"There was this storm, but I don't see how that could shut off the cars, or the battery operated stuff."

"Maybe it was a virus," Creir suggested. "Or maybe…" She bit her lip when her father gave her a look. He turned back to the man.

"Have the authorities given any explanation?" the old man shook his head.

"They, and every able man and woman are all trying to put out the fires and rescue any survivors." He replied. A sad, mournful look crossed his face. "Can't believe it. Just last night I was laughing about this whole 2012 thing, but now… It's amazing how fast the world can go ta hell." A sad, guilty look crossed Zeph's face.

"I know what you mean." He patted the man on the shoulder, a wordless communication passing between the two. Creir ran after her father as they started to walk away.

"Can't we do something?" she asked as she looked around. It was hard enough to see people suffering on TV, but in person it was heart wrenching.

"Like what?"

"I don't know! Heal people, put out the fire, turn on the power? I don't know!" Creir exclaimed. "Work some magic!"

"Creir, do you remember anything I said back in the cave?" he shot back irritably. "All magic comes with a price!"

"Yes, I know but… But you're _Merlin_!" She pressed. "There's got to be something you can do!"

"What do you suggest I do? Even if I was _willing_ to use my magic, I'm completely drained after last night. And even I could cast a spell, it would just make people even more frighten than they are." Looking at his face, Creir could see that her father was frustrated at their situation, but she still pushed.

"But!" Merlin cut her off.

"They're _scared_ now, looking for _anyone to blame_. If I go casting spells, their anger will turn on me and it'll be the Salem Witch Trials all over again." His face became gentle as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know you want to help, but we **can't**. Not here."

"But dad, this is our _home_." Creir pressed, her eyes filling with tears. "This where I grew up. If we can't help here, then where can we help? If can't take care of our home, what good is our magic?"

"It is _no good_." Zeph stressed. "Look, even if we pushed all that stuff aside, using magic would just make things worse in the long run. Trust me. I know how you feel, I know you want to help. But I also know that the best thing we can do is nothing." Creir wanted to continue arguing, but the grief of seeing the place she had called home for ten years destroyed and people suffering and distraught tighten her throat like a executioner's rope. So instead, she slumped her shoulders and jumped into her father's arm as a flame gave a great roar in the distance. Zeph stroked her dark hair before kissing her forehead.

"C'mon." he whispered. "Let's go home and see what we can savage." Creir nodded mutely before following her father. She kept her eyes on the ground in fear that if she looked up she would start crying. However, once she saw her house she could no longer hold them back.

While it was standing for the most part, the roof was gone and the windows and doors were broken. Zeph embraced her as her tears began to run down her face.

"It'll be alright." He told her. "I'm right here with you." And because of that Creir was able to muster the strength to enter her now broken home.

*8*

Belle groaned as the bright sun awakened her. She opened her bright blue eyes and saw that she was in decorated room with red velvet curtains and silk sheets.

'_Where am I?'_ she vaguely wondered. Then she remembered everything that had happened the night before. She looked around, almost hoping to see Rumpelstiltskin there. Instead she saw a long blue dress hanging on a chair. Belle smiled to herself. Rumple was certainly more accommodating now. She walked over to where the clothes were and held it up to get a better look at it.

The outfit reminded her very much of what she used to wear when she worked for him at his castle, however the fabric was much different and it was more sensible, as if for travel. She wondered if they were going anywhere.

After changing she went downstairs where she saw Rumple mixing a strange potion.

"Good morning." He greeted without looking at her. "I trust you slept well?"

"I did." Belle tilted her head as she watched him. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just a little magic," Belle laughed as he did the usual motion with his hand that he always did when he said 'magic.' "I assume after your rest, you're hungry?" With another motion he made an ensemble of food appear. Belle smiled as she quirked an eye brow.

"Why, as a matter of fact, I am!" she said, delighted at how well he was treating her. As she sat, Belle noticed that Rumpelstiltskin was suddenly staring rather intently at something, but she could tell what it was from where she was sitting.

"Is there something there?" she ventured to ask.

"Always." He replied before turning to her with a smile. "But nothing you need to concern yourself with." Belle didn't believe him, but knew that he would not tell her otherwise and so gave in. Besides, she was very hungry.

"Aren't you eating?" she asked as she buttered some toast.

"No," he said distractedly. Now that thought of it, she never saw him eat very much. She supposed because of his magic, he didn't have to eat as much as regular people. She looked away. She wanted to say something, but she didn't know what. So much had happened in the past two days, she didn't know where to start asking questions.

She wanted to ask about his son, but she knew that was sensitive, if not dangerous territory, so she would have to be very careful. He may have told her he loved her, but since he kept his magic she wasn't out of the woods yet.

"Did you find him?" she suddenly blurted out. "Your son, I mean?" Rumple didn't look at her, but nodded.

"Yes." He said.

"That's great!" Belle said happily as she stood. She approached him, but stopped when she saw that he wasn't as happy as he should be. "Isn't it?" He glanced at her through the side of his eye.

"Too soon to tell, dearie." He said.

Belle frowned as she closed the distance between them. "What do you mean?"

Rumpelstiltskin turn to her with the smile he always wore when making deals.

"This isn't something you should be concerning yourself with, dearie!" he told her as he grabbed her hand. He kissed it then led her back to the table. "You just eat up and leave my son and all your worries to me." Belle could read between those lines. It was his way of saying, 'Mind your own business and stop asking questions about my son.' "After all, we have a long day ahead of us." Belle frowned slightly.

"We do?" she repeated curiously.

"Aye." Rumple said, rather quickly. "We do." Suddenly he straightened himself as he declared,

"I'm going out. Be back in a while, dearie!" Before Belle could ask where he was going, he vanished.

*8*

"But I want to come too!" Emma sighed to herself as Henry complained.

After she had declared that she would be accompanying August, it was decided that James, Ruby, and Archie would be coming as well. James, because he didn't want to lose Emma again, Archie, as moral support to August, and Ruby because she was trained in tracking (though Emma didn't think there would be much need for that here.).

When that was settled, she had returned to Mary Margret's to pack some essentials for travel. There, Emma had to deal with an unhappy Henry.

"Look, kiddo," she said as gently as she could. "I know you wanna come, but really? I don't think this trip is going to be as exciting as you think."

"But what if the Queen attacks you?" Henry urged. "What then?" Emma tossed a clean shirt in her bag.

"Well, then that's just one reason for you to stay!"

'_Among others.'_ Seeing the unhappy look on his face, Emma knew she would have to change tactics.

"Henry," she said as she bent down to his level. "I don't know what's going to happen from here on. But no matter what happens, I need to know you're safe. That's why I need you to stay with Mary- Snow White." Henry wasn't going to give up that easily.

"What if Regina attacks **us** while you're gone?"

"Then I'll come back and kick her in her royal pain." Emma brushed his cheek as she stared at his sad face. "I won't let her do anything to you, Henry. And neither will Snow White, or any of the others."

"But what if you don't come back?" Emma frowned.

"Why would you think that?" Henry shrugged in response.

"I dunno. I just got a really bad feeling." He looked away, but Emma tilted his head to look her in the eye.

"Hey," she said. "I'm coming back."

"But what if you don't?"

"I will." She assured him. "Henry, I promise you nothing is going to keep me away. No matter what, I'm coming back."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She embraced Henry tightly. She didn't know what would happen after she found Zeph, but she would come back to her son. That was the one thing she did know.

She would come back.

*8*

Rumpelstiltskin appeared on the far side of the lake near his cabin.

"You've been there for an awful long time, dearie." He called as he straightened his suit. "If you want to talk… then let's talk, shall we?" His tone was friendly enough, but deaf man would hear the challenge and threat that hid beneath. His eyes watched the lake for a moment before suddenly, something started to emerge. At first, he was cocky, knowing that now that he had his magic no one could stand up to him, then he saw the face that emerged.

"Nimue…"

Nimue smiled darkly as she strutted up to him.

"Let's talk, shall we?" she teased.

)0)0

How does Rumpelstiltskin know Nimue? What is the connection between Zeph and Emma? Want answers? Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: has spent years searching for his son only to have him waltz into town. However their reunion may be short lived when Baelfire's past come into play, especially when it's revealed that Bae is also Merlin!

Now Baelfire must fight and overcome his past to defend the present and protect his most precious gem. But can Baelfire truly forgive his father and overcome his sins as Merlin?

Disclaimer: I own nothing! "Once Upon a Time" and all its characters are the property of ABC and the legend of Arthur belongs to… England? (Actually the story is public domain, right?)

Notes: I do not know what the show plans to do with Bae or the rest of the story. This is just written for my personal enjoyment. However, I will try to keep it as close to the original as possible. As for the Arthur legend, I'm making Merlin the son of Rumpelstiltskin that alone should tell you how much I'm going to screw up the legend.

Also, since it was pointed out me, from now on, I will use different breaks for different time sections so here they are:

Start and End of chapter: )0)0)

Our world Present time: *8*

Fairytale world: (*&*)

Arthur's time: ^*^

Our world Flash back: *($)*

Dreams/visions: ^(*)^

**Special thanks to those who reviewed: **

The Nanny Is About- Glad to hear it! ^_^

quoththeraven5- He will eventually.

)0)0)

*8*

For the first time in over a thousand years Rumpelstiltskin's mind was blank while his heart was racing with forgotten emotions. He did not know what to do, or what to say, all he could do was stare long and hard.

"Nimue…" he managed to stammer out. Nimue smiled darkly as she stepped out of the lake, her long dark brown hair dripping down her pale white skin, as her dark blue eyes pierced him.

"Let's _'talk'_ shall we?" she purred when she was right in front of him. Her bright red gown dripped water like blood and Rumple had the feel that his blood would soon be falling, yet he could not move. "Hello Rumpelstiltskin."

"What are you doing here?" he finally managed to whisper. Every hair on his body was on guard and his eyes stared down the woman before him. Nimue gave a slight pout as she started to circle him.

"Oh? Didn't you miss me, Rumple?" she asked. "You must have. After all your new… _lover_, looks just like me. Well, she has the same hair and eyes. Do you have a thing for brunettes?"

"_Stay away from her_!" Rumpelstiltskin seethed immediately, eyes glowing with magic and threat. Nimue responded with a click of her tongue.

"Temper, temper!" she cooed. "I guess _you two_ do have something in common." She stopped at his side and leaned close to his ear. "I remember a time when you couldn't even raise your voice. While I found that adorable, I'll admit; this side of you is _very_ attractive."

"Try anything and I'll look downright sexy." The man warned. Nimue scowled as she twirled herself in front of him.

"Relax," she told him. "_I _will not lay a hand on her. I have no quarrel with_ her_. After all… _You're _the one who betrayed me." It took all of Rumpelstiltskin's will power not to flinch.

"Nimue…" She did not let him speak.

"Save it," She hissed, eyes flaring. "I gave you everything. Money, power, _love_… I gave it all to you and you threw it all in my face before leaving me to die. And now you will pay." Though his heart hurt, Rumple knew he had to remain strong.

"I did what I had to do. And I'd give up everything again if presented with the same choice." Nimue grinned.

"And you very may will." She walked passed him a few feet. "Rejoice, Rumpelstiltskin! For I have come to deliver news about your precious '_son_.'" This put Rumpelstiltskin on edge as his eyes widen.

"Since the day he was born he has been the light to your darkness. The love to your hated," Nimue recited before turning to him, eyes gleaming darkly. "You will find him… And when you do, you meet your end." Rumple's heart froze as her grin widen as she continued. "For with him is a child, whom magic will embrace as she fights it. And try as you may, you will not be able to avoid her for it is her fate to destroy you. Just as it is _your_ fate to die at her hands." She leaned in close to Rumpelstiltskin's face, close enough to kiss if she wished. "She is your destiny… and she is your doom." Rumple suddenly struck out in anger, but when he did Nimue faded into water.

He whipped his head around, looking for her, but saw nothing. His heart was racing now as her words echoed in his head.

"_She is your destiny… and she is doom."_

*8*

After entering their home, they went upstairs to see if there was anything left, but what they found was almost everything was destroyed from when that 'Regina' woman had attacked.

"Well, at least we still got a mess." Creir muttered as she bent down. She picked up a carving of a fairy that August had given to her when she was ten. Zeph let out a sad sigh as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Go down stairs to the basement." He told her. "There should be a box of old clothes down stairs. Go change into something for travel. I'll see what I can savage up here." Creir scoffed slightly.

"What makes you think that there's anything left down _there_?" Baelfire laughed slightly.

"Trust me," he said. "Anyone who tries to get down there would have been in for a hell of a surprise." The basement was where Baelfire kept his magical objects from his days as Merlin, so he charmed the door to keep everyone but him and his daughter out.

Creir raised a curious brow.

"What do you mean?" Bae just patted her shoulder.

"Never mind. Just go change. We have a long day ahead of us." Creir hesitated, but eventually went downstairs.

Zeph walked the edge of the apartment and stared at the now broken city, feeling torn about everything. Obviously the world wasn't used to the amount of magic that was seeping into it and he assumed that was why everything had shut down, which in turn had sent people into a panic. After all, no one else had a clue what had happened and nowadays, technology was everything to people, they honestly didn't know how to function without it. In time, they would adapt, of course, but for now they were scared and angry, and currently without anyone or anything to blame.

Zeph took a deep breath.

He knew that this was partly his fault and that guilt was eating at him. However, he knew he wasn't the one who started it. Someone had brought magic into this world, someone who was very powerful. And there was only one he knew that would go this far without hesitation.

"Morgana…" he muttered bitterly. "Is this what you wanted?" He closed his eyes as a memory flashed.

"_I feel as if you and I are bound… Forever."_

"Um, hello?" Zeph was drawn out of his thoughts when a voice called up to him. He looked down and saw a beautiful young woman with long hair, looking as lost as puppy she stared up at him with big brown eyes. "This is going to sound completely crazy, but are you _Merlin_?"

Merlin frowned warily.

"Depends," He said, calmly. "Who wants to know?" He watched the woman take a shaky breath.

"My name is Danielle," she called up. "I was told to find you."

"By who?" The woman gulped to calm her nerves before answering.

"By a woman… Some weirdo that appeared out of ocean… Uh, Nimue! That was her name." Merlin took a sharp breath. The woman continued as she stared up him, desperate, yet firm. "She said you can help me? Can you?"

"With what?"

"Getting my son back."

*8*

Emma held Henry for a moment before a knock at the door brought her back to reality. She looked up and saw Mary Margret.

"Am I interrupting?" Emma shook her head.

"No, I was just packing for the trip." She stood and patted Henry's shoulders. "Henry, why don't you go say goodbye to David and Archie?" Henry hesitated before giving in.

"Okay." He left, leaving the two women alone.

Mary stepped forward.

"He's a good kid." She said. She grabbed a shirt and folded it for Emma.

"Yeah. To be honest, it's a surprise, considering who raised him." Emma said this bitterly, before turning to Mary Margret. "You will look after him, right?"

"Of course. He is my grandson." Mary let out an awkward laugh. "I'm a grandmother. Who knew?"

"Defiantly not me." Mary set a shirt down and turned to Emma.

"Emma, are you alright?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been acting strangely ever since August mentioned Zeph." Emma froze for a moment before turning away.

"Have I?" she said as normally as she could.

"Yes. Just like you are now." Mary watched her as she leaned close. "Emma… Do you know Zeph?" Emma eyes glazed over as she became lost in a memory.

"I knew a Zeph."

)0)0)

Okay, I'm ending this here for two reasons; one, I'm not feeling very ambitious today. Two I want to know if my readers prefer long chapters, or short chapters.

And yes, I used quotes from BBC 'Merlin' because it not only fits, but because I am using clips from Merlin to make a trailer for this.

Why does Nimue hate Rumpelstiltskin so? Is it really Creir's destiny to kill him? If so, will she? Will Bae allow it? And who is this strange woman who suddenly appeared before him asking for help? (If you really think about it, you should be able to figure it out easily.)

Next time we'll see how Emma and Bae met, so review and maybe you'll finally find out if Zeph is Henry's father or not!


End file.
